The present embodiments relate generally to structures that may be used with articles of footwear, articles of apparel and/or protective gear.
Articles of footwear generally include two major components, a sole which is the primary contact with the ground or playing surface, and an upper for enclosing the wearer's foot. The upper is secured to the sole. The upper is generally adjustable using tensile strands such as laces, cables, strings or other materials to secure the article of footwear comfortably to the foot. Articles of apparel may also be adjustable using tensile strands such as laces, cables, strings or other materials to tighten or close the article of apparel. Protective gear are often attached to a wearer's elbow or knees, for example, using tensile strands such cables or laces, for example.